Episode 7 - Battlefield Earth
Battlefield Earth: A Saga of the Year 3000 is a 2000 sci-fi/action film vanity project starring John Travolta and Barry Pepper. The adaptation of the L. Ron Hubbard novel of the same name, it is infamously known as the movie that killed Franchise Pictures due to fraudulent budget reporting, and is on pretty much every "Worst Movies of All Time" list that exists. Every frame of the movie is shot in a Dutch Angle and it features Windows Movie Maker wipes. Plot Rastafarians are on the hunt for gold. Notable Characters *Jonnie Tyler *Terl *Ker *Courtney *Sammy *Carlo The Episode This episode marks the first reference to Courtney Final Words James - Backfire Damien - Kankerhoer (Dutch for "Prostitute with cancer".) Mike - Seinfeld Highlights *James feels the need to form a suicide pact within the first minute *GOLD is the most valuable metal in the universe *Laser hair removal *Damien has to decide between a dozen different ending songs *Elroy Hubbard *A list of celebrity Scientologists *Punch Guns *John Travolta impressions *50 cycles, 50 cycles, 50 cycles *Octon is now canon *Button cameras *James recites the Guile motivational speech from Street Fighter *A sarcastic slow clap *They set their phasers to phun *Buy an iridium boat *"I'll light-cycle his ass" - Mike, during the stinger References *''Sons of Anarchy'' *The Spice Girls *''The Room'' *''Murder-Set-Pieces'' *''Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li'' *L. Ron Hubbard *''Showgirls'' *Roger Ebert *''Return of the Jedi'' *Jimmy Barnes *Pat Benatar *Rhianna *Bob Marley *Afroman *''The Jetsons'' *Crash Holly *''House of the Dead'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Left 4 Dead'' *Liz Phair *Marc Mero *''Star Trek'' *LeBron James *Dave Matthews Band *''Punch Out'' *''Manimal'' *''Austin Powers'' *''Welcome Back Cotter'' *''Grease'' *Jack Kirby's Fourth World *''South Park'' *Surge *EctoCooler *Johnny Depp *''Scream'' *Skeet Ulrich *SNL *Ric Flair *Chris Farley *Chris Rock *Tom Cruise *Brandy *Jason Lee *Kirstie Allie *Katherine Bell *Isaac Hayes *Marisha LeRee Presley *Rob Thomas *Beck *Sunny Bono *Shacka Khan *Linda Blair *Edgar Winter *Nancy Cartwright *Jenna Elfman *Jerry Seinfeld *Nichole Kidman *Brad Pitt *Christopher Reeve *Punky Brewster *Rock Hudson *Emilio Esteves *Charles Manson *Ricky Martin *Demi Moore *Leaf Garrett *Gordon Lightfoot *Liz Faire *Russell Crowe *Jim Ross *''Gladiator'' *A bunch of candy *Hot Pockets *''Dead or Alive'' *Michael Clarke Duncan *Tony Todd *''Ghost Dog: Way of the Samurai'' *''The Last King of Scotland'' *''To Catch a Predator'' *Chris Hanson *''Batman and Robin'' *''Star Trek'' *''Street Fighter'' *Short Bus Shawty *Lil Wayne *Nicki Minaj *''Hook'' *''Phantasmagoria'' *''Small Soldiers'' *Queen *Huey Lewis and The News *Jordan Sparks *Prince *''Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'' *''Transformers'' *''Mac and Me'' *''ET'' *''Paul'' *''The Simpsons'' *Dr. Seuss *''Futurama'' *''Citizen Kane'' *Master P *Soldiah Boy *Uwe Boll *''Tron'' Tiradesverse tropes *Protagonist? - Jonnie *Real protagonist - Sammy *Center of the Universe - Johnny *Ben Kingsley Paycheck - Forest Whitaker *Palpatine and Vader - Terl is the main villain, but is subserviant to an untold number of aliens back on Planet Psychlo *Evil group laughter *Massive gunfight *Bewildering Mercy - Jonnie has Terl dead to rights and not only spares him, he gives him his firearm back voluntarily. *Seinfeld Plot Hole - Terl could have killed Jonny or Jonny could have killed Terl. Which also would have meant... *No movie!!! Ending Song Before and After Previous Episode: Episode 6 - The Room Next Episode: Episode 8 - House of the Dead Category:Episodes Category:Action films Category:Sci-fi films Category:Vanity projects Category:2000 films